Meet My Fiancee
by Pebblez08
Summary: sequel to My Pretend Wife
1. Chapter 1

Meet My Fiancee

Chapter 1

_Olivia_

_**Three Years Later**_

I am moving papers all over my desk.

"Keira, where is that spreadsheet for the Chicago hotel?" I yell.

My assistant comes into my office with a Beacon folder in her hand.

"Here you go, Ms. Spencer." she reaches me the folder. "Thank you, When are you going to lunch?" I ask looking over and correcting the spreadsheet.

"Now, if you don't need anything else." she tells me. "No, I'm good. Where are you going?" I ask. She shrugs. "I think, I'll go to Company." she say.

"Ooh get me a...." I start but am cut off. "Buzz burger with fries." she finishes for me. I nod. "'Kay, I'll be back." She leaves.

After about three minutes, the phone rings.

"Olivia Spencer." I answer.

"Hey, what time will you get here?" Natalia asks.

"I don't know maybe about four." I say.

"Okay, can you pick up something to eat, I don't feel like cooking." she tells me.

"Sure, hows pizza?" I ask. "Perfect. Here, Emily wants to talk to you. Hang on."

I smile. "Hewwo, Mommy I miss yow." I laugh. She have a problem replacing random letters with w.

"I miss you too, Tootsie-Pop. Are you being a good girl for Mama?" I ask.

"Umhmm, Mommy can me have nana?" she ask for a banana. "Sure, just ask Mama if it's okay." I tell her. "Mamaaaa, can me have nana?" she yells through the phone loudly. Natalia answers her, but I don't really hear her. "Aww, Mommy herw says no." I smile because, I hear her pouting even through the phone. "Well, you have to listen to Mama. Maybe, you can have one later." I tell her.

"Yay, I wove you Mommy." she tells me.

"I wove you, too Toots." I tell her.

"Hey, why does she always try that? Once she ask me for something, she has to ask you." Natalia ask.

"She gets it from her sisters and her brother." I say.

Natalia laughs. "Yeah, they do that a lot too. Well, I'll let you get back to work. Don't forget the...."

"Pizza, I know." I tell her. "'Kay, see you later." she say.

"Umhmm." I say. And we hang up.

I smile at the phone and a knock startles me.

"Hey, I'm sad." Doris says as she plops down on the chair and puts her feet on my desk.

"Get your feet off of my papers and off of my desk, and why are you sad?" I ask.

She takes her feet down. "Because, Blake is mad at me."

I laugh. "What did you do?" I ask. "How'd you know it was me?" she ask me.

"Because, it's always you. So..." I say for her to continue. "So, I didn't want to get out of bed at two in the morning, just to get taco bell."

I laugh again. "Doris, she's pregnant. She's suppose to have cravings."

"I'm the mayor, I can't be getting up at two in the morning for tacos. I have work to do." she say.

"And, yet here you are in my office." I say. "This isn't about you Livia this is about me and how to make her stop being mad at me." she whines, then pouts.

"Okay, to get you out of my office, I'll give you advice. Why don't you send her flowers and taco bell and then a hour later call her and ask her what she wants for dinner. After you guys eat, put her in a warm bubble bath. If you want sex, put candles around the bathroom. Then, bring her to the bedroom and give her a foot massage. Once again, if you want sex a full body massage. This should make her feel better." I tell her.

She sits up in the chair, thinking about it. "This could work. Wow you're like a romance guru." she say.

"Thanks." I say. "It's a shame, none of your twenty marriages didn't work out." She say running out the door knowing I was about to attack.

Doris opens the door and pokes her head back in.

"Hopefully this one wor.... Ow." she say as she gets hit on the eyebrow with a pen.

"Get out of my office." I tell her.

MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF

I pull up to the farmhouse and grab the pizza and walk into the house.

"Hey, pizza's here." I yell towards the stairs, then walk into the kitchen. I grab plates and then I hear little foot steps come my way. Then, I feel little arms wrap around my leg.

"Mommy, you here." Emily yells.

"Hi, Toots. Where is everyone?" I ask as I pick her up. She shrugs. "Inono" she says with her hands in the air. I laugh and tickle her. "You don't know, huh?" As she giggles. Emma walks in. "Hey Mom" She grabs a plate and a pizza.

"Hi Jellybean." I say.

"Ugh, mom." she yells. "I'm Sorry, Hi Emma."

I sit Emily in the highchair and Rafe walks in and grabs a pizza.

"Uh, excuse me." I say to him.

"Sorry mom." He kiss my cheek. "Hi munchkin." he ruffle Emma's hair.

"Ugh, RAFE! I'm going upstairs, call me when your ready." she tells me trying to fix her hair back in it original place.

Rafe shrugs and walks over to Emily. "Hey, little big sister." he kisses her cheeks as she giggles. "Me no bwig Wafe me liwwle." she tells him. "Ah my bad. Little one how about we go play video games and I kick your butt in them." he tell her and she nods profusely. "No Wafe, me kick yow wutt." she say. I laugh and he picks her up out of the highchair and I give him a plate with two pizzas.

Natalia walks into the kitchen. "Hey, where are you two going?" she asks as they are about to pass her. "To kick Wafe wutt." Emily say. "Hey! That's a bad word. You don't say that okay." she tells Emily. "Ywes Mama." Emily say. They leave and I am still laughing.

"It is not funny." She say as she opens the pizza box. "Mmm my favorite." she say.

I nod. "Yep." We sit down and eat. "How was your day?" I ask her. "It consisted of taking care of a mini you." she say, I laugh. "Yeah she is a hand full." I say. "A couple of hands full. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Doris made Blake mad again." I tell her. "Yeah, Blake told me." she say. "Yeah those two are a hand full." I say and laugh. Natalia nods. "Speaking of hand fulls, how is your part of the wedding planning going." she ask. "Uh I don't know, it's going I guess." I say.

"You know, if you need help you can just ask." she say. I smile and nod looking at my pizza.

"I'm sure, all this is making her very happy huh?" she ask. I nod.

MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF

After we finish our pizza, we go into the living room where, Rafe and Emily are.

"Hey, you ready to go Tootsie-Pop?" I ask Emily who jumps off of the couch into my arms.

"Hey, what I tell you about that?" Natalia asks. "No wumpin on the soffy." She say. Soffy meaning sofa. "That's right. Emma, get you and Emily's things. Your mom is ready." she yells upstairs. "Okay." Emma yells back.

I put Emily's jacket on. "We'll wait in the car." I tell Natalia as I hand her Emily to say goodbye. "You, what are you up to tonight?" I ask Rafe. "I got a date with Ash and that's it." he say. "Do you need any money?" I ask. "Nope, I'm good Mom." He kiss my cheek. "Bye guys." he head upstairs.

I walk to the car with Natalia and Emily. "Okay, be good for Mom. Okay young lady." Natalia say to Emily. She nods. I put her in the car seat. "Okay, We are all set." I say. "Yep, where is Emma?" she ask, looking back at the house. "Probably on the phone with Clarissa." I say. "Hey, I wanted to tell you...." Natalia starts but is interrupted by my phone. I look at the caller. "Oh, its...." I say. "Get it, I'll get Emma." I nod. I answer the phone.

"Hello beautiful fiancee." I smile and mess with her. "Who is that?" I say. "Oh you haven't met my fiancee?" She say. I close the car door and walk towards the drivers side. "I don't think, I've had the pleasure. Have you met my fiancee." I say, getting in the car. "No, I don't think I have." she say. "Oh, well she is gorgeous, have beautiful blue eyes, goes by doctor." I smile. "Yeah, soon to be Dr. Spencer." She say. "No, soon to be Dr. Colby Colby Spencer." I laugh as does she. "I'm on the way, with the kids." I say as I see Emma walk out the house with Natalia in tow. "'Kay, see you soon." she say. "Yeah." I hang up as Emma get in.

We all wave to Natalia as I pull off.

"Mom?" Emma say.

"Yea baby." I ask.

"Natalia seems sad, and when we're there. I... I... never mind." Emma say.

"No, what? Tell me." I say.

"Well, I hear her crying when she thinks we're asleep." she say.

"You do?" I ask and she nods.

"Don't worry so much about it maybe she was watching a sad movie." I tell her.

"Yeah, right." Emma say, not believing me and she looks out the window. I didn't even believe myself, but I can't worry so much because I've moved on, Right? RIGHT?

MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: THE END OF 'MY PRETEND WIFE' WAS MEANT TO CONFUSE YOU ALL. THE END OF OLIVIA SENTENCE WOULD BE "Well, maybe you will find that with someone else one day." I DIDN'T WRITE THE WHOLE THING BECAUSE IN THIS STORY 'MEET MY FIANCEE' YOU ALL THINK THAT OLIVIA AND NATALIA WILL BE GETTING MARRIED INSTEAD IT'S OLIVIA AND COLBY. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. I HAD TO CONFUSE YOU TO START THIS STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meet My Fiancee

Chapter 2

A/N: SORRY THIS IS VERY SHORT BUT I'M SLEEPY. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW.

_Olivia_

I wake up to kisses.

"Morning, babe." I say. "Good morning, I'm leaving for work." she say.

I sit up and say, "Okay, well I'll see you later."

She gets out of bed. "Yes, we have cake testing for lunch." she tells me. "Oh great Toots will love that." I smile. "Yep. See you then." I nod. She leaves.

Once I here the door close, Emma walks into the room with Emily on her hip.

"Hey, you two." I say as they get into bed with me. "What's up." I say.

"Toots, forgot Bearsy and she had a bad dream." Emma informs me.

"Aww, Tootsie-Pop come here." I say and she crawls into my arms. I hold her tight. "You ready for school, Em?" I ask.

"Almost, Ava's taking me." she tells me.

"Hey, Anyone here. Mom, Em?" Ava yells.

"Coming!" I yell back.

I walk downstairs with Emily.

"Hey. Hi Tootsie." Ava say as she takes Emily out of my hands. "Whats wrong?" Ava asks. "Bwad Dweam, Awa." Emily tells Ava. "Aww baby. Where's Bearsy?" Ava asks. Emily bust out in tears and say "Inono!" I grab her and coo her to stop crying.

"I'm ready, Ava." Emma yells through the screaming.

MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF

After the longest time, I finally got Emily to go back to sleep. I lay her down on the couch. Then, there is a knock at the door. I go to answer it.

"Hey, Toots forgot her bear." Natalia say and I step a side to let her in. "Yeah, I know. She's asleep now. She had a bad dream." I tell Natalia.

"Aww." She sits on the couch and rubs Emily's hair. "Singing to her helps." she tells me. "I can't sing like you can." I say, she smiles.

"Well, that's all...." She starts. "I want to talk to you." I tell her. "How about some coffee?" I ask and she nods and follows me into the kitchen. I make her some coffee.

"So, what is it?" She asks. "You were gonna tell me something last night, what was it?" I ask. "That's, what you wanted to talk about?" she ask.

"No, but I was just curious." I say. "Just that I mis....... Nothing, never mind." she say.

"Right." I say. "Why don't you have coffee, here let me get it." she say, getting up to get some coffee for me and as she reach for a coffee mug, but fails I stand and walk behind her and I press into her ass grabbing her hand and reaching for the cup. "Were you going to say, you miss me? Huh, Natalia?" I whisper into her ear.

She moans and I pull the mug down and sit it in front of her. "Were you?" I ask again and she lets out a 'uh huh'. "I miss you, too." She turns around and I kiss her fiercely.

MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF

_Natalia_

Olivia is kissing me. Our kissing became touching.

"Wait." I say and I sit down.

"What? What is it?" she asks. "We shouldn't be doing this. And, you don't miss me." I say.

"Yes, I do." she argues. "No you don't, you're engaged." I tell her. She shrugs. "Why are you engaged, Olivia?" I asked. "Because, she asked." she say.

"Really, no wonder you've been married so many times." I joke.

"Hey! She asked, on her parents 40th anniversary party. I felt inclined to tell her yes. That was two years ago. I just don't know how to tell her no, so I told her lets have a long engagement." she tells me and for the first time since I found out from Blake that she was engaged, I feel relief.

"You should tell her, especially after what happened with Frank." I say.

"Yeah, Frank. I heard you to were back dating." she say.

I stand up angry after hearing this.

"Eww, no absolutely not. That..... Is that what this is about? You were jealous because, you thought I'd moved on?" I ask.

"What? No, Natalia I missed you. I never stop loving you." she say pulling me into another kiss.

As we kiss, the phone rings. We pull away.

"Are you gonna get that?" I ask.

"No, forget it." She say and kiss me again.

MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3a

Meet My Fiancee

Chapter 3a

_Olivia_

I sit Natalia in the chair and I kneel in front of her and start kissing her even more. I hear the phone ring again through our moaning. I choose to ignore it again. I pull Natalia's shirt above her head. I start to suck on her neck. Natalia moans and grab my hair. I pull back and I take off her bra, once the piece of garment is out of the way I attack her breast hungrily. I suck on her nipples, feeling them harden on my tongue. I kiss down her stomach once, I'm finished my fun with her breast. I unbutton, and pull down her pants and panties all together. I look up into her eyes and I see desire and want. I kiss her slit, then slide my thumb down it. I start to pleasure her with my thumb and my tongue. She wraps her legs around my shoulders and her thighs are clenched tight around my ears, but I believe I hear the phone again. However, being with the love of my life for the first time was way more important than the world right now. So, whoever it is, they have to wait.

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

We lay on the floor holding each other. I look at her, and she smiles. I smile back, with a wider smile.

"You look happy." She tells me. "I am." I say and kiss her. "Good." she say. The phone rings again. "You should probably get that." She say.

"No, forget it." I say. "Olivia, what are you going to do?" she ask.

"About Colby?" I ask and she nods. "Well I have to break things off, to be with you." I say.

"You want to be with me?" she ask and I look into her eyes and say, "Of course I do, I told you I love you." I say.

"Well when are you going to break up with her?" she asks.

"Well, I will do it to...." A knock at the door cuts me off and as well as Emily crying.

We both put on our clothes in a hurry and I walk in and I grab Emily off the couch and I get the door.

"Hey Olivia, We need to talk." Doris say walking into the house.

"Okay, if this is about you and Blake, I can't right know I have my own problems." I tell her rocking Emily back to sleep as she still was crying.

"So, you know?" Doris asks. "Huh? Know what?" I ask.

"You don't know?" she say more to herself than to me. Natalia walks into the living room.

"Hello Doris." Natalia say.

Doris looks up to see Natalia and Natalia smiles as she takes Emily out of my hands and say, "I will go put her to sleep and you two can talk."

Natalia is up a couple steps when I say, "Natalia, wait." I walk over and I hand her Bearsy and I tell her, "I will be right up, okay?" she nods and heads up the stairs.

I walk back over and I sit back down. "Okay, Doris what is it that I'm suppose to know?" I ask.

"Were you two, you know? Because, if you were this is going to make this so much harder." Doris says.

"What? Okay, first of all you aren't making any since right now. Secondly, the reason Natalia is here, frankly isn't your business ." I tell her angrily.

"Your right. Look Livia, there was an accident." she say and my heart drops thinking of the kids.

"What? Ava and Emma?" I ask and she shake her head. "No, Rafe." I say with tears rolling down my face.

"No, not Rafe either." she say.

"Then, who is it Doris? You're scaring me." I ask and she looks at me and she say "It was Colby, I'm sorry. The accident was horrible I don't know for sure but, I don't think she made it Olivia." Doris say.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

Doris nods. "It was a six car pile up and most of them has already been pronounced dead." Doris informs me.

"Wow, um Wow." I say speechless.

"I'm sorry Olivia, Look I have to get back down there. I just wanted to come tell you." Doris say as she stares at me, "Are you going to be Okay?" She asks. I nods and she gets up and leaves.

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

After a while, I head up stairs to find Natalia singing to Emily. I listen in as tears stroll down my face. I walk in once I hear Natalia say 'sweet dreams'.

"Hey, she's finally asleep. What did Doris want? Something about her and Blake again?" Natalia asks as she pull Emily's blanket around her.

Once I didn't answer, she turns around and she see my tears. She rushes to my side.

"Hey, what is it?" She ask and I sit in the rocking chair.

"What's wrong, baby?" Natalia asks me. "There was an accident...." I start but am cut off by, "Oh My... The kids?" she asks. "No" I inform her. "Thank God!" She say. "Okay, who? Who was it?" she asks.

"It was Colby. Doris don't think she made it." I tell her.

"OH wow, I'm sorry." She say as she pull me into a hug. I cry as she holds me.

"I'm sorry all of this is my fault." she say to me and I pull away.

"What, no it isn't. I don't regret what happened Natalia. I don't. I love you. It's just I feel majorly guilty. I didn't want anything like this to happen." I tell her as I feel fresh tears move slowly down my face.

"Oh Olivia, it isn't your fault." she say but I shake my head and say "No, it is. It is my fault." I say.

"No, it isn't. You are not the one who caused that accident, so no it isn't your fault and don't you believe that. Okay?" she say but I don't answer back. "Okay, Olivia?" she ask again but only tears came out, not words. "Say Okay, Olivia say it." she say and I look into her eyes and I see every answer I needed to agree.

"Okay."

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3b

Meet My Fiancee

Chapter 3b

_Olivia_

After staying with Natalia for a while, I said I need to get to the hospital and she offered to stay with Emily. I walk through Cedars doors and I see Colby's mom and step-father sitting in the waiting room, crying. I walk over to them and her mom sees me and gets up and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry." I say to her and she say, "Me too." She cries on my shoulder for a while. Rick walks up to us. "Hey Olivia. I'm sorry for your loss. You too Mrs. and Mr. Myers. Would you guys like to see her?" Rick asks.

Mr. and Mrs. Myers said yes and they walked away and stopped once they notice I wasn't walking with them. "Are you coming, Olivia?" Mrs. Myers ask. "No... No, I don't think I can." I tell them and they all nod, leaving me alone.

I sit in the waiting room chairs, letting tears roll down my face rapidly. I wipe my face with the sleeves of my shirt and I feel someone squeeze my shoulder. I look up to find Rafe and Ava standing in front of me.

"Mama called us at the hotel and asked us to come check on you." Ava say. I nod. "I'm fine, you guys can go back." I say.

"You are not, Mom. You were just crying." Rafe say. "Do you know something? Do you want me to go check?" Ava asks. I shake my head.

"She... she.. she's dead. Her parents just went to see the body." I inform them. Rafe sits down next to me and hugs me tightly and I cry on his shoulder. I hear Ava walk away.

"Mom, it will be okay. I promise, I promise it will be okay. You have me, Ava, Emma and Emily. You even have Ma." He say and I cry even harder feeling guilty again. I come out from hiding in his shoulder and Ava walks over to us and hands me a tissue and a cup of water.

"Drink this." she say and I drink the water as I see Colby's parents walk towards us.

"Olivia, we should make.. make funereal arrangements." Mr. Myers say to me.

"Is this the right time to be talking about this?" Rafe say angrily.

"Who are you?" Mr. Myers ask. "I...." Rafe starts but is cut off. "Never mind, this doesn't concern you, boy." Mr. Myers say.

"Actually, it does concern him and it concerns me as well. Because, we are her children. So, before you are insensitive towards my mother and disrespectful towards my brother maybe, you should take the time to think about your dead dau...."

"Ava, enough!" I yell.

Ava looks back at me and hangs her head in shame. "Ava go back to the house, Rafe meet me at my car, so you can drive me home. I will meet up with both of you." I say. They both hesitates and I say, "Go, its okay." They nod and leave.

"Look me and your daughter, we wasn't married yet, so how about you guys do the whole funereal thing and I just attend." I say.

"No, that's not what we want." Mrs. Myers say.

"It's fine. I don't think I could handle it anyways. So, I insist." I say and before they could respond, I say.

"Okay, call me with the details, I have to go talk to my kids." I go to walk away but Mrs. Myers runs after me, "Olivia!"

"Yes, Mrs. Myers?" I ask.

"How many children do you have?" She asks me. I look at her confused as to why she's asking.

"I have four kids, three girls and a boy." I say. "Oh, did.. did Colby have a relationship with them." she asks.

I stare at her and I want to lie because, how do I tell her 'Nope, they all hoped me and their other mother got back together and my three year old didn't like her either' I really couldn't say that.

"Well... they... My kids they.." I tried.

"They hated her didn't they." she say.

"No, no they didn't hate her. They liked her but... but they were still getting to know her." I lied. She nods. "How old are they?" She ask.

"The feisty girl is the oldest, she's 26. My son is 22 and my youngest daughters are 13 and 3." I say and she smiles.

"So, you were pregnant when you met, my daughter?" she asks.

"Uh... no, my partner was." I say uncomfortable.

"Oh.. so is... is...."

"My son and 3 year old are not biologically mine." I say and she nods.

"I'm only asking because, Colby didn't mention that you had children." she say.

"She didn't? I thought she did. She told me she did." I say.

"She must have meant too. Uh.. I also asked because, I've always wanted grandchildren. And... I … I can't...." she starts to tear up.

"How about I bring the kids to meet you sometime this week?" I offer.

She looks up and nod, "I would really like that. If it's okay."

"I'm sure it is." I say smiling at her. "I have to..." She nods, "Yes, I'll see you later." she say, hugging me.

I walk away, wondering how I was going to get my children to go see their dead step-mother's, _(the person they hated the most)_ mom. They easiest thing about this situation is getting Natalia to agree with it. I'll just have to get her to help me with this.

_This sucks, I was just about to break their daughter's heart and for the next week or so, I have to go on as if nothing happened between me and Natalia. Ugh, it also sucks that I feel so guilty. It sucks that this hurts more then ever, because even-though I wasn't in love with her I still loved her. The only person who can help me with this pain is at home and I need her to hold me through the pain._

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4

Meet My Fiancee

Chapter 4

_Ava_

I was lying in bed with Marina and Henry, when my mom called and ask me to meet up with her and Colby's mom.

_**Flashback**_

"_**It's so sad that your mom has to go through all of this." Marina said. I nodded as I put Henry's jammies on him, while he was asleep.**_

"_**Want me to bring him to his room?" Marina asked me.**_

"_**No, I got it." I said bringing him to his room.**_

_**When I got back, Marina is on the bed in her pajamas, putting on lotion. I get behind her and start kissing her neck. She moans.**_

"_**MMM... wait do you want to talk about this thing with your mom?" she asked.**_

"_**No, I don't want to talk at all." I said as I kissed her. I leaned down on top of her, and she pulled back and say,**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yes, Fuck!" I yelled.**_

_**She pushed me off her and looked at me and I sat up, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I apologized.**_

"_**So, do you want to talk about it now?" Marina asked. I nodded and she said, "Come here." She held her arms open, and I laid on her chest listening to her heart beat.**_

"_**It's just... Well, I feel bad." I said. "You're suppose to, your step-mother died." she said.**_

"_**No, I feel bad because I didn't even like her. I wanted.... well I still want my mom and my mama together. What kind of person, wants their grieving mother to hook up with someone so soon." I said.**_

_**I started to cry.**_

"_**Aww, baby. Its going to be okay. You just love your mom and you know that the only person who makes her happy is your mama. So, I think you are a good person." Marina comforted me.**_

_**I looked up at her and she smiled and pulled me into a kiss. My cell phone rang, pulling us apart. I answered it, seeing it was my mom.**_

"_**Hello, Mom?"**_

"_**Hey Ava, can you do me a favor?" my mom asked.**_

"_**Sure, anything." I said to my mom.**_

"_**Could you meet me for lunch tomorrow with Mrs. Myers and your brother and sisters." My mom asked.**_

_**I felt obligated to say yes, so I said,**_

"_**Sure, at the Beacon?" I asked.**_

"_**Yep, see you then. Thanks Honey Bun." I heard her smile, even through the phone and its been awhile since she's smiled so I said,**_

"_**Mom, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too. Goodnight sweetheart." my mom said before she hung up.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Now, I'm wondering how I'm suppose to sit with a woman I barely know and a woman whose dead daughter I despised.

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

_Rafe_

I was hanging out in the park with Daisy, James and Ashlee, when my mom called and ask me to go to lunch or something with her and Colby's mom.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Why are we in this park at this time of night?" Ashlee asked making a good point.**_

"_**Yea I know, what's that all about?" I asked.**_

"_**Because, its cool. You guys need to live a little. Be a spontaneous couple for once." James said.**_

"_**You have no idea why we are here at night huh?" I asked.**_

"_**None what so ever." He replied. "Daisy, Why are we here?" He asked.**_

"_**Wow." she said shaking her head in disbelief at James. "We are here to look at the stars. I thought it would be romantic." she said.**_

"_**Really?" Ashlee asked, laughing. I joined in her laughing.**_

"_**See this is why we are together, because we don't find this sappy stuff romantic. Our idea of romance is...."**_

"_**Lunch at Company on the patio?" Daisy cut me off.**_

"_**No, I was going to say..." My phone rang this time cutting me off.**_

"_**It's my mom. I have to take this." I said and they all nodded.**_

"_**Hey mom, is everything okay? Do you need me to come over? I could call Ma, if you need. Are you hungry. I could go get...."**_

"_**Rafe.. Rafe, I'm fine." she said.**_

"_**Are you sure?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, I just wanted to see if you would have lunch with your sisters and Mrs. Myers with me." she asked and I really don't like them.**_

"_**If you really need me...."**_

"_**I do." she said.**_

"_**Okay, sure." I told her.**_

"_**Good, thanks Champ. That means a lot to me." she said.**_

"_**No problem." I said, then a dog barks.**_

"_**Where are you?" she asked.**_

"_**At the park with some friends." I informed her.**_

"_**Don't stay out too late." She said.**_

"_**I won't. Goodnight Mommy." I smiled.**_

"_**Night Champ." She said and hung up.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

So, lunch with Colby's parents. I really don't like them. I really didn't like her. Wow that sounds so horrible.

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

_Emma_

I was in bed with Clarissa at her house when my mom called and asked if I would go with her and Colby's mom to lunch.

_**Flashback**_

_**I laid on Clarissa's lap as we watched TV.**_

"_**What made you want to stay over tonight?" Clarissa asked.**_

"_**Well, I'm getting tired of my mom crying and my Mama is there comforting her so, she don't need me anyways." I said.**_

"_**Oh, are they back together?" Clarissa asked. I shook my head, "No, I kinda wish they were though." I said.**_

"_**Really? Why?" Clarissa asked. "I don't know, it's just I know that's what they both really want." I informed her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, it is exactly like it was before they got together the first time. I wish my mom never even met Colby." I replied.**_

"_**That isn't nice, Emmsy." Clarissa told me. I rise up off of her lap and shrugged.**_

"_**I know I should, but I really don't care." I said. Clarissa doesn't respond. I stood up and started pacing, habit I picked up from, Mama. "You think I'm a horrible person, don't you?" I asked.**_

"_**I could never think of you as a horrible person. I love you too much. Now, come here." She said.**_

_**I walked over to the bed and she pulled me into a kiss and I fell on top of her, when she pulled me down. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip, so I gave her full access opening my mouth as we massage each others tongue. I started to rub her hips and stomach as she pulled me closer to her. She pulled away and stared intensely into my eyes, then she pulled off her shirt.**_

"_**Wait, are you sure? Are we ready for this?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that I love you. Do you love me?" She asked. "More than anything." I informed her. "Well isn't this what people in love do?" she said, "I guess." **_

_**She pulled me into another passionate kiss and as is gets heated like before, she pulled my shirt over my head. Staring at my body, she said. "You are so beautiful, Emmsy."**_

_**As I was about to kiss her again, my phone rung. I looked at it and seen Home, so I told Clarissa. "It may be my mom or mama checking on me, hold on a second." I sit up in bed and answer my phone.**_

"_**Hello" I answered. "Hey Jellybean, How are thinks going at Blake's" my mom asked. "Fine, Mommy. How are you?" I asked. "I'm fine." she lied. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, hey look I called to ask you something." she replied to get off the subject.**_

"_**Yeah?" I asked. "Well, I know it's Saturday but could you maybe come to lunch with Colby's mom and I. Your brother and sisters have agreed to come. So, I want you to be there too." She asked.**_

"_**Sure, mom. Can I bring Clarissa too?" I asked and my mom said, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Jellybean. I love you, goodnight."**_

"_**Nite mom, love you too." I said before we hang up.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I tell Clarissa and she sees how this has changed my mood. So, now I don't only hate Colby for ruining my happy family and my mom and mama but now she is responsible for ruining my first time and she is not even alive.

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

_Natalia_

I was in bed with Olivia laying on her chest when she asked me if she thought the kids could ever have a relationship with Colby's mother.

_**Flashback**_

_**I got into bed as I heard Olivia say, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Jellybean. I love you, goodnight." then she hung up the phone.**_

"_**How is she?" I asked her as she put the phone on the nightstand. She laid down and said, "Really, I don't know but I think she will be fine with Clarissa's help." I smiled.**_

"_**How are you?" I asked. She smiled, "With your help, I will be good." She said as she opened her arms for me to lie on her. I do.**_

"_**Olivia, are you sure that you're okay?" I asked. I felt her kiss my forehead. "Yes, I'm fine babe." I nodded against her chest. We stay silent. I listen to her heart beat, tracing circles on her hip.**_

"_**Natalia?"**_

"_**Yeah" I replied. "Do you think the kids could ever have some kind of relationship with Mrs. Myers?" she asked.**_

_**I thought about it for a minute. The only answer I'm receiving is no.**_

"_**I don't know, maybe. I mean if tomorrow goes well." I informed her.**_

"_**Maybe, are you sure that you are fine with all of this?" Olivia asked for the fifteenth time since three days ago, when she came back from the hospital.**_

"_**I'm sure, now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." I said.**_

"_**Are you sure you don't want to come?" Olivia asked.**_

"_**I am, I have to go to work anyways. Phillip needs my help." I told her.**_

"_**If you're sure." Olivia said. "I am." I informed her. I turned away from her and I pulled her arm around me, pushing into her so that I am close as possible.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I let her hold me as I feel every kind of emotion that I need to say a couple of Hail Marys for. The main ones being Hatred and Jealousy. I hate that Colby's mother gets a relationship with my kids, and my mother probably won't ever meet them. I hate that Olivia have to stay in touch with this woman. I though that after today with the funereal out of the way we would have to deal with anything Colby-related. I basically hate freaking Colby. Which is the most horrible feeling of all.

**MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF/MMF**

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
